fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
World War IV
"Go ahead and run! But there's no where and no freedom in the Preschool World you can really run to once the New World Order comes into effect instantly when your beloved pet Shinx, Rintoo is continuing to keep doing so many more Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood episodes endlessly every single day when it's MY WORLD!!!" —Vladimir Makarov to 10 year old Huizhong Cheng before turning the whole entire Preschool World into his domain |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle;"|Participants |- | style="width: 50%; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted;"|Allies | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|New World Order |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted;"| Main Allied and United Preschool Nations Leaders Captain John Price Gaz† John "Soap" MacTavish† Baseplate General Shepherd Overlord David "Hesh" Walker Logan Walker | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Main New World Order Leaders Vladimir Makarov Imran Zakhaev† Viktor Zakhaev† Khaled Al-Asad† Kali the Pyroar Eugene the Pyroar Jin Zhang "The Punisher" (POW) Khaled Hussein "The Desert Scorpion"† Shoko Tojo "The Blade of Death"† Isoroku Asahara "The Samurai"† Dracula Albu "The Son of Lucifer"† Viktor Stalin "The Red Devil"† Olivia Anderson "The Teacher" (POW) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted;"|Military dead: Over 200,000,000 Civilian dead: Over 200,000,000 Total dead: Over 400,000,000 (1994–1998) | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Military dead: Over 250,000,000 Civilian dead: Over 250,898,000 Total dead: Over 500,898,000 (1994–1998) |} Description World War 4 (WWIV or World War IV) also known as the Fourth World War, was a global war that lasted from 1994 until Pokemon came to the United States on September 8, 1998. It involved the entire globe of the Preschool World—eventually forming two opposing organizations: the United Preschool Nations and the New World Order. It was the most global widespread war in Preschool World history, and directly involved more than billions of people from over the globe of the Preschool World. In a state of "total war", the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by mass deaths of civilians, including the Holocaust of 1994 to 1998 (in which approximately millions of people were killed by Vladimir Makarov's massive bands of Satanists, neo-Nazis, street gangs, drug cartels, Skinheads, biker gangs, occult members and Ku Klux Klan members) and the strategic bombing of industrial and population centres (in which approximately millions were killed, it resulted in an estimated 998,898,000. These made World War IV the deadliest conflict in human history of the Preschool World. Cause On November 25, 1992, Rintoo the Shinx celebrates is 2nd birthday. It created massive amounts of jealousy and envy for Vladimir Makarov. Discovering that Rintoo the Shinx reached the age of 2 years old, 42 year old Vladimir Makarov plans on kidnapping him. Transcript Kidnapped! Vladimir Makarov: I wish I could capture Rintoo the Shinx! Huizhong Cheng: We have to find Makarov! Rintoo the Shinx: Look out! Rintoo the Shinx: Makarov!! What are you going to do to me?!! Let me out of this horrid butterfly net!! (Rintoo the Shinx used Thunder, but it didn't have any affect on the butterfly net) Vladimir Makarov: At last! I finally captured Rintoo! Now to bring him to my 2 Pyroars, Kali and Eugene! Rintoo the Shinx: Kai-lan! Help meeee! Kai-lan the Eevee: Rintoooooooooo!! Allied Alert! Mengyao Zhang: Argh! Some emergency has interrupted me from my U.S. History studying! (Mengyao Zhang then grabbed a young Italian lion cub from the Pride Lands named Cabrino De Angelis) Mengyao Zhang: Tell me! What's is going on?! Cabrino De Angelis: Uh, sir! According to those reports, a young Shinx by the name of Rintoo has been captured in a hi-tech butterfly net created by a mad Russian terrorist named Vladimir Makarov! Mengyao Zheng: That Vladimir Makarov and his Pokemon will bring death and destruction to us all! We must prepare for everything. Scramble the Allies!!! U.S. Air Force Commander: Poke-Alert! Poke-Alert! All Allied and U.S. forces scrambled!! (The United States millitary and the Allied forces are on high alert) U.S. Army General: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Cabrino De Angelis: Uh, sir, now that we scrambled the Allies, what do we do? Mengyao Zhang: We cannot risk Kai-lan the Eevee and her friends being Poke-napped by that despicable Vladimir Makarov! (In no time, Mengyao Zhang delivered a powerful punch to the bridges connecting to Nick Jr.'s Asia and Nick Jr.'s California, destroying them for good) Mengyao Zhang: There! I've blown up the bridges connecting to Nick Jr.'s Asia and Nick Jr.'s USA! Cabrino De Angelis: Uh, sir? We could have don't that without scrambling the Allies. Mengyao Zhang: I LIKE TO SCRAMBLE THE ALLIES!!! With our permanently unbreakable force fields up and with the bridges destroyed, Vladimir Makarov and his Pokemon friends cannot touch us! Cabrino De Angelis: Uh, sir? We could have traveled to Nick Jr.'s California. We should have done that without destroying the bridges. Mengyao Zhang: I LIKE TO DESTROY THE BRIDGE! If we don't stop Vladimir Makarov and his Pokemon soon, the whole Preschool World will be destroyed! As I thus, I return to studying for U.S. History. Vladimir Makarov Becomes Ruler of the Preschool World! Vladimir Makarov: HA! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA! Ha! Ha! HAAA! Kai-lan the Eevee: Rintoo! Nooo. (Huizhong and his classmates pin Kai-lan the Eevee down to stop her from rescueing Rintoo) Huizhong Cheng: NO! He'll capture you!! Kai-lan the Eevee: Oh Huizhong! Please! He's my best friend! Don't you really see?! Without my best friend, I'm nothing but a big crybaby! (Kai-lan the Eevee thens starts rocking back and forth like a big crybaby) Kai-lan the Eevee: See?! Look at me! I can't stop rocking back and forth like a baby! Huizhong Cheng: I think its up to me and my Chimchar to... Snack Cart Guy: Muffins! Who wants banana nut muffins?! Chimchar: Chimchar! (Chimchar then ran off to get some banana nut muffins) Huizhong Cheng: I guess I have to do this alone....! (At Asiatown Elementary School #1, we see lots of children looking a bit bored and Vladimir Makarov came into the classroom with devil red colored lightning bolts coming from his body with a red aura surrounding his whole body) Vladimir Makarov: Children, I have very great big news for all of you! Do you what I'm doing?! (The kids began cheering) Vladimir Makarov: My 2 Pyroars, Kali and Eugene and I are about to become...RULERS OF THE PRESCHOOL WORLD!! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Vladimir Makarov began to laugh evilly like a mentally insane psychopathic maniac as devil red colored lightning bolts fired from his body the Asian American kids stopped cheering and become shocked from what he is going to do) Huizhong Cheng: I have to stop Makarov! Vladimir Makarov: And now, children! Sorry to keep you all waiting. It's time for me to test out my ULTIMATE POWERS!!! (Vladimir Makarov took out his Desert Eagle and fired a big red laser beam, hitting a Korean American Boy and a Korean American Girl, turning the boy and girl into 2 Litleos. Huizhong was shocked by this) Huizhong Cheng: Oh no! Vladimir Makarov: Hmm. 2 Litleos, ehh? I was woundering to turn those kids into a pile of ash. Chinese American Boy: Mr. Makarov, can I go to the bathroom? (Vladimir Makarov then fired his AK-47 at the Chinese American boy, turning him into a Lion King styled lion cub) Vladimir Makarov: Hmm. Anyone else? Korean American Girl: Mr. Makarov, sir? Do you know where the girl's bathroom is? (Vladimir Makarov fired his AK-47 once again, turning the Korean American girl into a Lion King styled lion cub) Vladimir: Makarov: Does anyone have a question? Huizhong Cheng: Alright! That's it! Stop! Stop, Makarov! I know you and your Pokemon friends are up to no good!! Vladimir Makarov: Well, children. It's time for a pop quiz question? What should I turn this Chinese brat into? Vietnamese American Girl: An Eevee? Japanese American Girl: A Vulpix? Chinese American Boy: A Litleo? Chinese American Girl: A Shinx? Korean American Boy: A Buneary Korean American Girl: A Lion cub like the ones from the Pride Lands in The Lion King? Vladimir Makarov: Good answers, children! Huizhong Cheng: I gotta get out of here before Makarov hurts someone else! (Huizhong Cheng soon starts running as Vladimir Makarov goes after him slowly) Vladimir Makarov: Hold it right there, Mr. Cheng! You need a hall pass for this! (Vladimir Makarov fires a massive red laser beam from his AK-47 and is about to hit Huizhong Cheng) Huizhong Cheng: Aaaagh! I gotta get my magical shield! Closer, closer, closer...! (Huizhong succesfully grabbed and got out his shield) Huizhong Cheng: Got it! I'm on the rebound! (The laser bounced off of Huizhong Cheng's shield, hitting a boy and a girl, turning the boy into an Eevee and and the girl into a Vulpix) Female Vulpix: Well, this stinks. Male Eevee: I know. I have a hall pass. Huizhong Cheng: It worked! Evil magic and pure evil energy can't work on other magical items, and I got a whole bunch of magical items at the docks from my pet Shinx's birthday party! (Vladimir Makarov fires another red laser beam from his AK-47 and Huizhong Cheng once again blocks it with his shield) Huizhong Cheng: I got to get to Nick Jr.'s Midway Island fast! (Huizhong then hopped into a go kart and sped off as Vladimir Makarov began unleashing his evil energy all across the globe of the Preschool World. Huizhong sped out of the school as a massive amounts of orangish and reddish lava and fire bursted out of the school. the reddish and orangish fire and lava began to engulf the school in flames. The flames also engulf the U.S. flag and replaced with a Nazi Germany flag, an Imperial Japanese flag and a Fascist Italian flag) Vladimir Makarov: Go ahead and run! But there's no where and no freedom in the Preschool World you can really run to once the New World Order comes into effect instantly when your beloved pet Shinx, Rintoo is continuing to keep doing so many more Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood episodes endlessly every single day when it's MY WORLD!!! (In no time, Vladimir Makarov raised his demonically red sword into the air and stabbed it into the ground at a high speed, causing massive amounts of fire and lava to burst out of the ground violently, turning the whole entire Preschool World into his domain) Category:Global Wars